Flight
by lilbisty
Summary: Terinspirasi dari penerbangan pertama author ke Frankfurt, tanpa ehem2 tentunya hehe :p still ArimaxHaise settingnya masih lanjutan dari fic sebelumnya yaitu Pancake


Jawaban para reviewers yang menanti-nanti cerita baru dari Pairing kesayangan kita.

Still ArimaxHaise dan still rated: M

Warn: boyxboy; Arima OOCness; baca lagi diatas ratingnya M

Arima Kishou and Haise Sasaki are belong to Ishida Sui. Not mine.

Enjoy^^

## Flight ##

"Pastikan pakaian yang kau bawa benar-benar tebal, Haise." Arima berkata sembari membantu Haise memakaikan syal hitamnya. Sedangkan Haise sendiri sibuk mengencangkan sabuk yang melingkar di jaket musim dinginnya. "Haruskah aku benar-benar memakai ini? Aku dengar bahkan musim dingin disana sudah berakhir." Ia melirik ke arah Detektif yang sedang berkutat dengan kumparan syal di lehernya. Yang ditanya tidak bergeming, kedua iris dibalik kacamata rimless itu tidak berkedip ke arah benda yang sedang dipegangnya.

Pemuda setengah ghoul itu mengerucutkan bibirnya dan memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan sifat pacarnya yang memang dingin dan tidak peduli. Bepergian dengan pakaian musim dingin ke negara yang sudah memasuki musim semi menurutnya benar-benar berlebihan.

Kali ini Haise dan Arima akan ditugaskan ke Jerman selama sepuluh hari. Mereka berdua mengambil penerbangan pada malam hari dan akan ditemani oleh Matsuri Washuu ke GFG (Ghoul Forschung Gesellschaft) untuk merepresentasikan teori baru yang didapat oleh Arima. Sebenarnya, Matsuri sendiri tidak setuju Haise ikut serta dalam perjalanan ini namun nilai akademis Haise dalam penguasaan Bahasa Jerman memang yang paling tinggi diantara Investigator kelas 1 lainnya selain itu hanya Haise yang sudah mengambil tes sertifikasi dari Goethe. Bantuan spesial dari Arima pun turut menambah ketidaksenangannya kali ini, disepanjang jalan menuju bandara pria Bloody ini selalu menjaga jarak, terutama ketika ia menangkap Haise sedang menatapnya, ia akan berjengit dan membuang mukanya.

"Pastikan kau tidak gugup ketika berhadapan dengan profesor-profesor disana, anak menyebalkan!" Ia menghardik sambil menggeret kopernya dengan tidak sabar. Matsuri menghilang lebih dulu.

Haise yang dihardik hanya sanggup menghela napasnya, ia tidak punya alasan untuk membalas perilaku atasannya yang satu ini, lagipula membalas ocehannya cuma akan membuang-buang energi. Ia dan Arima segera menyeret koper-koper mereka. Mereka bertiga baru akan check in.

Haise mengenakan kemeja tartan dibalik jaket musim dingin warna hitamnya dan celana denim berwarna biru navy. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan seperti biasa sedangkan syal katun rumbai berwarna hitam melingkar di lehernya, Arima sendiri memilih mengenakan sweater wol berwarna coklat dan jaket musim dingin berwarna putih, celana jeans berwarna senada, sepatu casual berwarna hitam dan syal berwarna putih yang mengalung di lehernya. Mereka membawa satu koper berukuran 24 inci dan satu tas jinjing. Arima meminjamkan koper berwarna hitam miliknya kepada anak buah kesayangannya yang satu ini.

Mereka menunggu antrian pemeriksaan barang sementara Matsuri sudah mengambil antrian terlebih dahulu pada loket check in kelas bisnis. Haise bisa sedikit lega karena walaupun satu penerbangan dengan Matsuri, Detektif Associate Special Class itu memilih kelas yang berbeda. Mungkin pengecualian karena dia adalah anggota Klan Washuu, bahkan ia menerima perlakuan istimewa ketika pengajuan visa. Matsuri sendiri yang hanya mengantongi tiket kelas bisnis, sementara ia dan teman tidurnya kali ini hanya mengantongi tiket kelas ekonomi.

"Kau sudah menemui dokter Shiba?" Tanya Detektif Special Class itu dengan wajah yang khawatir.

"Er, ya." Haise menjawab sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Apa kau yakin?"

"Ya, Arima-san." Tegasnya, "Anda terlihat sangat khawatir, ada apa?"

Arima menepis tangan Haise dan kemudian mengusap belakang kepala pemuda berambut hitam putih itu dengan lembut. Pijatan lembut dari atasannya itu membuatnya buru-buru melirik ke arah lain.

"Penerbangan kali ini akan memakan waktu sangat lama, Haise. Perbedaan waktu dan tempat bisa membuat tubuhmu sakit. Apa kau mengerti?" Ia tidak membiarkan Haise mengabaikan sorot matanya yang terlihat khawatir.

Setelah dua kali tidur bersama, Arima tampak begitu protektif terhadap Haise. Terlebih ketika ia tahu bahwa selama perjalanan ke luar negeri, pemuda setengah ghoul ini akan berada dalam pengawasan Detektif Associate yang sangat ia tidak sukai.

'Pastikan makhluk kotor itu tidak mengamuk ketika turbulensi, O'Detektif Special Class Arima Kishou-san.' Godaan yang terdengar mengancam itu sampai sekarang masih terngiang dibenaknya. Arima sungguh berharap Matsuri diterkam oleh Ghoul dalam penerbangan ini sehingga ia tidak harus berhadapan dengan ocehannya.

"Apa kau lupa, Arima-san. Aku ini manusia "spesial". Jangan khawatirkan aku, Arima-san. Sebaiknya anda yang harusnya lebih memperhatikan kesehatan anda." Ujar Haise berusaha menenangkan kekhawatiran mentornya yang satu ini. Ia meraih tangan Arima yang sedang memegang kepalanya.

Kalau tidak sedang dalam antrian mungkin mereka masih bisa berlama-lama menikmati kemesraan berdua, sayangnya dehaman dari orang yang mengantri dibelakang mereka membuat mereka terpaksa mendarat di ladang kesadaran dengan keras. Arima dengan tidak memedulikan ocehan orang dibelakangnya hanya berlalu sambil mengangkat kopernya ke conveyor check sementara Haise dengan begitu gugup meminta maaf pada orang yang tampak tidak suka tersebut.

Setelah selesai dengan pengecekan koper dan barang-barang lainnya, mereka berdua turut mengantri pada loket check in. Ia berseberangan dengan Matsuri yang sudah dengan sangat tidak sabar menunggu gilirannya. Sementara Arima dan Haise yang sudah check in online sebelumnya, hanya tinggal menunggu pengecekan orang didepan mereka.

Arima dan Haise selesai berbarengan dengan Matsuri yang sebelumnya sudah lama mengantri.

_Pfft, salah sendiri kenapa tidak mau check in online sebelumnya._ Cibir Haise dalam hati. Ia menarik sebuah senyum penuh kemenangan dari wajahnya hanya ketika Matsuri berjalan dihadapannya. Matsuri yang mengetahui arti senyuman Haise langsung buru-buru mencelanya lagi. "Apa yang kau sedang tertawakan, Investigator Sasaki?" Tukasnya sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Haise yang dipanggil namanya buru-buru menutupi senyumnya, tatapannya langsung tidak fokus.

"Ah, um.. No, sir." Ia menggaruk dagunya yang tidak gatal.

"Ck," Matsuri mendesis lagi. Sorot matanya jelas menampakkan ketidaksukaannya akan keberadaan Haise. Ia menatap Haise beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya berlalu dengan decakan.

Haise sempat menahan napas selama beberapa saat sewaktu penerus Klan Washuu itu berjengit ke arahnya, ketika pria berambut klimis itu pergi menjauh Haise mengeluarkan napasnya dengan penuh kelegaan. Ia baru sadar ada sebentuk tangan besar menopang punggungnya.

"Jangan hiraukan dia, Haise." Arima berbisik di depan wajahnya. Haise bisa melihat Arima menatap ke punggung Matsuri dengan penuh kebencian. Ia sudah biasa melihat Arima yang lebih banyak berekspresi ketika bersamanya. Mereka bergegas ke bagian imigrasi untuk pengecekan visa, Haise yang baru pertama kali bepergian ke luar negeri begitu kikuk mempersiapkan dokumennya. Ketika bagian imigrasi memintanya memperlihatkan paspornya, ia harus berkutat dengan isi tas jinjingnya terlebih dahulu. Berbeda dengan Arima yang telah mempersiapkan dokumen pentingnya itu di tas pinggang kecil yang melingkar didalam jaket musim dinginnya.

Setelah melewati pihak imigrasi, Haise tampak senang melihat ke keseluruhan interior di bandara, matanya tampak bercahaya, senyum lebar menyungging di bibirnya, tanpa sadar ia berjalan meninggalkan teman tidurnya terlebih dahulu, bahkan ketika Detektif Special Class itu memanggilnya, ia menghiraukannya.

"Haise." Arima terpaksa bersuara lebih keras untuk memanggil anak buahnya yang terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang berulang tahun. "Kau baru saja melewati boarding gatenya, sebelah sini." Pria berambut putih itu mengedikkan kepalanya ke kanan, ekspresinya datar seperti biasa.

Ia dan Arima bergegas menuju boarding gate.

Haise masih melirik kesana kemari dengan gembira, ia terlihat begitu takjub dengan pemandangan di bandara. Pemuda berambut hitam putih itu bahkan tidak melihat Arima yang setengah tertawa karena tingkahnya. Sang Detektif memperlambat gerakannya, ia menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan langkah kaki Haise. "Belum pernah terbang sebelumnya, ne Haise?" Tanya Arima dengan segaris senyum di bibirnya. Ia terlihat seperti seorang ayah yang baru membawa anaknya ke tempat permainan baru.

"Yeah, anda bisa menebaknya. Seperti apa rasanya saat di ketinggian nanti?" Katanya dengan senyum lebar diwajahnya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Menyenangkan mungkin. Aku belum pernah ada di ketinggian sebelumnya."

Balas Detektif Special Class itu, ia menatap pemuda disampingnya lekat-lekat.

"Ayolah, Arima-san. Aku tahu kau tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya."

"Hm, yeah. Aku hanya berharap semoga tidak ada kumpulan awan yang menghadang. Kau tahu, kumpulan awan tidak pernah bersahabat dengan turbin pesawat."

"Usaha yang bagus, Arima-san. Aku harap kau tidak benar-benar mengharapkannya." Ia mendelik ke arah Arima yang sedang memperhatikannya.

Arima tersenyum lagi ke arahnya sambil membawa Haise lebih dekat ke tubuhnya.

"Akankah kau menyelamatkanku ketika aku dalam bahaya?"

Haise langsung berhenti tersenyum begitu mendengar pertanyaan dari Dewa Kematian CCG ini. "Apa yang anda katakan, Arima-san? Anda lebih kuat dariku, tidak mungkin anda berada dalam bahaya lebih dariku."

Arima mencengkeram pundak Haise, ia makin mengeratkan dekapannya pada tubuh pemuda itu. "Seandainya aku benar-benar dalam bahaya, apa kau akan menolongku?" Ia memberikan penekanan pada seluruh kalimatnya.

Haise menghentikan langkahnya, ia memperhatikan wajah Detektif yang tak bisa diterka itu, matanya penuh dengan teka-teki, seperti memasuki labirin dalam sebuah istana, Haise tidak akan pernah menemukan jawaban atas semua tindakan laki-laki yang dikaguminya ini. Ia merasa, walaupun sudah dua kali berhubungan intim, Arima masih tidak sepenuhnya menunjukkan keseluruhan dirinya. Dan kini, dua bola mata yang segelap malam itu pun terlihat hanya bagai kumpulan air danau, yang terbias cuma pantulan wajahnya saja, tanpa kedalaman permukaan yang pasti.

"Tentu saja aku akan menyelamatkanmu, Arima-san." Haise bukan orang yang gemar basa-basi dan ia tidak pernah ingkar pada semua perkataan yang diucapnya. Tentu saja ia akan menyelamatkan Arima apabila ia dalam bahaya.

Arima tidak berkedip ke arahnya. Matanya masih tidak bisa ditebaknya. Haise bisa melihat bibir itu membentuk sebuah senyum meskipun sesaat.

"Terima kasih, kalau begitu." Ujarnya sambil menarik Haise berjalan lagi. "Ayo, pastikan tiket dan paspormu tidak hilang."

Haise hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kemudian mereka lanjut berjalan lagi menuju boarding gate. Seperti yang bisa Haise tebak, Matsuri telah terlebih dahulu bersantai di ruang tunggu dengan laptop menyala di pahanya, ia tidak melihat dirinya dan Arima yang tengah membelah ruang tunggu untuk mencari tempat duduk.

Mereka berjalan berseberangan dengan arah Matsuri duduk, dan Arima hanya menemukan satu kursi kosong, ia mempersilahkan anak buahnya untuk duduk di kursi kosong itu. Haise mendudukkan dirinya dengan canggung sementara Detektif Special Class itu berdiri dihadapannya.

Tak sampai sepuluh menit ketika semua penumpang dipersilahkan board ke pesawat, Haise dan Arima segera bergegas menuju pintu embarkasi, ia tidak lagi melihat Matsuri karena penumpang kelas bisnis telah embark terlebih dahulu.

Mereka berjalan perlahan hingga menemukan nomor tempat duduk mereka, kebetulan nomor bangku mereka, 40A dan 40B menempel dengan jendela. Haise tampak kegirangan ketika meluncur ke kursinya yang persis disebelah jendela, ia asyik menangkap pemandangan bandara yang diterangi cahaya lampu pada malam hari dan membiarkan tas jinjingnya teronggok dilantai.

Arima tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, kali ini ia menegur pemuda setengah ghoul itu.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa duduk disitu, nak?" Katanya sambil meraih tas jinjing Haise kemudian meletakkannya di bin diatas kepalanya, ia melakukan hal yang sama pada tas jinjingnya. Pria berambut putih itu setengah terduduk ketika ia melihat Haise menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon. Kedua alisnya turun dan matanya tampak seperti anak kucing yang memohon remahan kue.

Sejurus kemudian, Detektif Special Class itu langsung menyambar bibir mungil yang sedikit merengut itu, ia menekan belakang kepala Haise dengan tangan kirinya membuat kecupan spontannya semakin dalam.

Kedua iris kelabunya membesar sempurna, ia terhenyak ketika Arima mendadak mencium bibirnya, dan fakta bahwa Dewa Kematian CCG itu melakukannya ditempat publik! Ia berharap orang lain tidak melihat tindakan tak senonoh mereka. Arima masih menempelkan bibirnya ketika ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi pesawat, matanya terpejam saking menghayati perbuatannya. Kemudian pria berambut putih itu menarik dirinya sendiri, ia bisa mendengar Haise yang segera protes.

"Arima-san!" Tukasnya, "Banyak orang berlalu lalang disini, dan kau sengaja melakukan itu!" Ia mengecilkan volume suaranya di kalimat terakhirnya.

Arima kembali dengan ekspresi stoicnya, ia membetulkan kacamatanya dan menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut hitam putih itu.

"Salahmu," Tanggapnya dengan santai. "Membuatku gemas."

Jawaban Arima membuat pipinya merona seketika, ia langsung berhenti berpikir, mentor Quinx itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri kemudian membuang mukanya agar Arima tidak bisa melihatnya tengah tersipu.

"Aku mohon, Arima-san. Kita sedang dalam perjalanan dinas sekarang, aku harap anda bisa bersikap profesional."

"Aku bersikap profesional." Kilah Detektif Special Class itu menatap lekat-lekat Haise yang tengah membuang muka.

"Tidak, anda tidak bersikap begitu." Ia menoleh ke Arima yang sedang menatapnya, kedua mata mereka bertemu, iris matanya hanya menangkap kekosongan yang terpancar dari mata yang dilindungi kacamata rimless itu. Ia segera menutup matanya karena tak sanggup menahan malu. "Mencium seseorang ditempat umum bukan sesuatu yang profesional." Kali ini ia merendahkan suaranya

Arima terlihat tidak peduli pada rona merah diwajahnya. "Kencangkan sabuk pengamanmu."

Haise masih setengah tersipu ketika ia mengencangkan sabuk pengamannya, Dewa Kematian CCG itu telah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri sementara Haise yang berangsur-angsur melupakan kejadian memalukan itu tak berhenti tersenyum melihat ke luar jendela.

Badan pesawat mulai bergerak dan Arima menyadari bahwa kabin yang ditempatinya begitu kosong, tak seperti 2 kabin didepannya yang riuh ramai. Ia menatap keluar bangku untuk memastikan, dan benar saja hanya beberapa bangku yang terisi sementara para pramugari sibuk hilir mudik di aisle. Ia kembali ke posisinya sembari membuka plastik pembungkus selimut kemudian menyampirkan selimut itu ke tubuhnya. Pria berambut putih itu kembali mencuri pandang ke arah Haise. Murid yang dicintainya itu masih sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan diluar jendela yang cuma kegelapan yang diterangi cahaya lampu. Dalam balutan jaket musim dingin dan syal berwarna hitam itu tubuh Haise jadi terlihat mungil. Jaket tebal itu membuat badannya terlihat menggembung, ia bersyukur Matsuri tidak berada disebelahnya.

"Gunakan selimutmu jika kau merasa kedingingan, nak."

"Hm." Pemuda setengah ghoul itu hanya berdeham sambil mengangguk. Sekarang tangannya menempel pada kaca jendela. Haise benar-benar diselimuti penasaran.

"Pastikan kau kembali ke posisi duduk ketika take off, Haise. Tubuhmu harus rileks."

Haise mengangguk lagi dan meninggalkan posisinya di jendela. Ia membuka selimut dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada punggung kursi. Pemuda berambut hitam putih itu memperhatikan Arima lagi, kedua mata mereka kembali bertemu. Haise terlambat menyadari bahwa ekspresi Arima malam ini terlihat begitu romantis. Matanya sayu dan senyumnya penuh perhatian. Haise benar-benar beruntung karena ia merupakan satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihat Arima tersenyum dengan tulus. Arima adalah orang yang hanya akan tersenyum terhadap hal yang benar-benar menarik perhatiannya. Salah satunya adalah pekerjaan yang juga disebutnya sebagai hobi yaitu membasmi Ghoul, dan pemuda setengah ghoul dihadapannya ini. Lampu yang mulai temaram dan dinginnya pendingin ruangan tidak menghalangi kehangatan yang menguar dari tubuh Dewa Kematian CCG ini.

Kalau bukan ditempat orang berlalu lalang seperti ini, Haise sudah ingin mendekap tubuh kekar itu ke tubuhnya dan menikmati kehangatannya.

Ia jadi teringat ke gosip yang dibicarakan Mutsuki, gosip bahwa sebenarnya Arima adalah pria yang paling dibenci oleh seluruh Investigator. Tidak dipungkiri memang, ia menjadi satu-satunya orang yang naik ranking dalam waktu kurang dari satu tahun, dan ia pun mendapat rekomendasi langsung dari Chief Washuu. Menjadi anak muda yang penuh prestasi secara alami sementara disekelilingmu adalah orang-orang senior yang mengerahkan seluruh kemampuan untuk menggapainya menjadi sebuah bencana tersendiri bagi pria 32 tahun ini. Arima memang selalu terlihat sendiri dan tampak tidak tertarik namun sebenarnya didalam lubuk hatinya, ia terluka dan kesepian. Omongan-omongan tidak sedap tentang dirinya sudah terlanjur tersebar dan ia tidak punya cukup motivasi untuk menghentikannya. Walaupun tidak bisa disamakan, namun Haise pun merasakan hal yang sama. Sebagai orang yang berusaha mendedikasikan dirinya terhadap pekerjaan dan menjadi manusia seutuhnya isu dan cemoohan yang menerpa dirinya begitu berat untuk ditanggungnya sendiri. Bahkan sepertinya, dua penghargaan yang diraihnya belum cukup membuktikan kedikdayaannya, semua Investigator di Head Office menganggap dirinya hina, Haise benar-benar menyadari posisinya. Seperti yang dikatakan Matsuri ia cuma anjing liar yang dipungut kemudian dikalungkan dengan rantai kepatuhan. Tetapi menurutnya bahkan anjing liar yang patuh saja bisa lebih terhormat dibanding dengan sekumpulan serigala besar yang cuma besar lolongan.

Bunyi jet pada kedua sayap pesawat semakin keras, badan pesawat mulai berlari lebih kencang, Haise berusaha meredam kepanikan take off pertamanya dengan menahan napasnya, matanya setengah terpejam ke arah Arima yang tampak memejamkan matanya, ekspresi mukanya terlihat begitu rileks. Begitu pesawat lepas landas, Haise tidak dapat menyembunyikan erangan kepanikannya. Tubuhnya serasa tertinggal dibelakang, seluruh isi perutnya seperti sedang digelitik sedetik kemudian tubuhnya serasa melayang ke udara. Ia kembali membuka matanya ketika ia rasa seluruh badan pesawat sudah rileks. Kedua iris kelabunya langsung berhadapan dengan kedua iris mutiara hitam Arima.

"Aku dengar Hirako-san sedang tidak akur dengan anda."_ Goddamn it_. Ia mengutuk dirinya dalam hati. Kepanikan take off pertamanya sudah membuat akal sehatnya tidak sehat.

Arima tidak membalasnya, ia bergerak membuka kacamata miliknya dan menyimpannya di tempat kacamatanya kemudian mengembalikannya kembali ke kantong jaket musim dinginnya.

Haise merasa bersyukur sesaat karena ia pikir pria berambut putih ini tidak tertarik menjawabnya, namun selanjutnya Arima membuka suara. "Ya, itu benar. Bahkan sebenarnya hubungan kami tidak terlalu baik, nak."

Pernyataan Detektif Special Class itu sukses membuat seluruh pikirannya bertanya-tanya.

"Aku mengakui, Haise. Sebagai orang yang cepat melesat bak meteor, terkadang hidup menjadi tidak mudah. Aku harus berhadapan dengan perkataan tidak sedap setiap harinya." Ia mulai menjabarkan. "Apa yang aku katakan untuk tidak melihatku sebagai sosok yang dihormati seperti Dewa? Nyatanya orang-orang menganggapku kutu yang mengganggu."

Haise hanya diam, ia menampakkan ketidakpercayaan yang begitu kentara diwajahnya. Ekspresinya berusaha menolak perkataan Arima pada dirinya sendiri. Haise menghormatinya sebagai atasannya, ia menyayangi dirinya sebagai kekasihnya.

"Take pun demikian, aku rasa dia pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu sama seperti diriku, bukan? Hingga kau tidak tahu bahwa selama ini hubungan kami tidak pernah baik." Pundaknya mulai terguncang. "Semua orang membenciku, Haise. Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar gosip itu. Tetapi setidaknya, aku mempunyai beberapa orang yang bisa kupercayai. Termasuk dirimu."

Haise masih menyimak penjelasannya, ia tidak mampu membalas percakapannya karena tak sanggup mendengar kenyataan gosip yang didengarnya tentang laki-laki yang sudah tidur dengannya. Kejahatan apa yang sudah Arima lakukan sampai-sampai semua orang membencinya? Bahkan Arima tidak membunuh orang-orang yang tidak berdosa.

"Haise." Arima berkata lagi mengecilkan volume suaranya.

Mendengar namanya disebut ia pun merespon. "Ya, Arima-san?"

Hening sesaat.

"Apa kau membenciku?"

Haise mengernyitkan alisnya. "Omong kosong apa yang anda katakan, Arima-san? Tentu saja aku tidak membencimu." Ia mengenggam lengan kursi yang terbuat dari karbon itu dengan keras. "Aku tidak akan pernah memperlakukanmu seperti orang-orang jahat ini yang memperlakukanmu. Ini tidak adil, anda hanya memiliki apa yang mereka tidak miliki, yaitu kecerdasan. Orang-orang ini salah menilaimu, termasuk Hirako." Haise sudah tidak sanggup menakar perkataannya lagi, ia tidak peduli apabila ia terdengar kasar. Ia ingin melemparkan semua pembelaannya terhadap Arima ke wajah seluruh orang yang membencinya.

Arima tersenyum lagi untuk yang ke sekian kali. "Kalau begitu sudah cukup."

"Maksud anda?"

"Sudah cukup, Haise. Aku punya kekuatan untuk memotivasi hari-hari kelamku, yaitu kepercayaanmu." Ia memejamkan matanya. "Kepedulianmu sudah cukup menguatkanku. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih padamu."

Haise kembali tersipu kali ini ia tidak malu memperlihatkan rona merah diwajahnya kepada Arima, ia masih terus menatap wajah Dewa Kematian CCG itu yang menyejukkan kalbunya. Ketampanan yang dimiliki laki-laki berambut putih ini membuat bibirnya kembalil terkunci rapat, ia rasa tidak ada kalimat yang sanggup mewakili kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Detektif Special Class ini. Apa yang orang katakan tentang dirinya adalah salah 100%. Arima cuma sempurna disegala hal, saking sempurnanya kau bisa menahan napasmu hanya dengan melihat wajahnya saja. Terkutuk orang-orang jelek yang menghinanya. Sampai kapanpun Arima adalah Dewa-nya.

"Du sieht hübsch aus." (Kau terlihat tampan.) Haise langsung mengutarakan pikirannya tanpa pikir panjang.

"Nicht immer, schätzchen." (Tidak selalu, sayang.)

Haise mengeluarkan sebelah tangan dari selimutnya kemudian mencari tangan Arima dari balik selimut yang menyampir ditubuh kekarnya. Saat ia menemukan tangan besar itu, Haise menggenggamnya dengan erat. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan dari telapak tangan yang sudah berkali-kali menggerayangi tubuhnya itu. Kali ini ia yang akan menopang tubuh kokoh ini. Benar, hanya Haise seorang yang bisa menyemangati hari-hari kelabu seorang Arima Kishou. Ia akan membersihkan nama Dewa Kematian CCG ini.

Arima menyondongkan tubuhnya, ia berbisik di telinga kiri Haise. "Bolehkah aku mencumbumu malam ini, Haise?"

Haise dapat merasakan hembusan napas pria berambut putih itu ditelinganya. Ia memejamkan matanya dan menjawab, "Tentu saja, Arima-san." Ia menelan ludahnya. "Tubuhku cuma milikmu seorang."

"Terima kasih." Arima mengecup pipi kiri Haise. "Tunggulah sampai lampu kabin redup." Kemudian Arima kembali lagi ke posisinya, tak lama kemudian pramugari mengantarkan makanan mereka. Haise harus menahan mualnya selama satu jam karena bau makanan manusia menguar ke seluruh penjuru kabin. Kepalanya pening dan matanya berkunang-kunang. Hal yang bisa menguatkan kepalanya hanyalah kopi dan Arima.

Detektif Special Class itu harus pindah kursi supaya Haise merasa nyaman. Beruntung kabin tidak terisi penuh karena ia tidak ingin melihat Haise muntah didepan matanya ketika makan. Haise menyelimuti dirinya hingga selimut berbahan velboa itu menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Ia sungguh berharap semua orang makan secepatnya sehingga ia bisa kembali bernapas dengan normal. Haise memeluk dirinya sendiri dan menggeliat dibalik selimut, goncangan yang terjadi pada pesawat tidak membuatnya lebih baik.

Lima belas menit terakhir benar-benar menyiksa kesehatannya. Ia mengutuki para pramugari yang seolah lamban dalam pengumpulan sisa makanan. Arima selesai menyantap hidangannya, ia sempat menghilang ke kamar mandi untuk menyikat gigi sebelum kembali ke bangkunya lagi dan mengencangkan seatbeltnya.

"Haise." Sahut Arima pelan sambil memegang pundaknya.

Haise menjawab dari balik selimut, ia menurunkan selimutnya sampai ke kelopak matanya dan menatap pria berambut putih itu.

"Apa kau lelah? Kau bisa tidur kalau kau mau." Ia memperhatikan kedua mata Haise yang tampak lelah.

"Tidak." Haise buru-buru menampik. "Aku tidak lelah. Aku menantimu, Arima-san." Ia membuka selimutnya dan mencengkeram lengan jaket Arima dengan tangan kanannya, wajahnya tampak memelas.

"Tenang, Haise." Ujar Detektif Special Class itu berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang dicintainya ini. "_We have the whole time in the world_." Lampu kabin mulai redup berbarengan dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Suasana temaram semakin mengunci keromantisan keduanya. Arima mematikan monitor TV di depan kursinya. Ia membuka seatbeltnya dan menggapai wajah Haise dalam temaramnya lampu kabin kemudian mencium bibirnya dengan lembut.

Haise sudah tidak sabar menikmati sentuhan tangan besar itu, tangannya menggamit wajah Arima, kepalanya menyesuaikan kecupan manis itu secara reflek.

Haise memejamkan matanya, ia menekan pipi kiri Arima, memperdalam ciuman yang mereka lakukan. Bibirnya terbuka dengan sendirinya, membiarkan lidah Detektif Special Class itu untuk mencari kenikmatannya sendiri. Arima mendorong tubuhnya, mempersempit jarak diantara mereka, tangannya yang lain mendekap tubuh ringkih Haise. Lidahnya berkontraksi di mulut Haise, menyentil kerongkongannya dan menyapu deretan giginya satu persatu. Pria berambut putih itu baru saja ingin menggerayangi tubuhnya, ketika ia ingat bahwa Haise sedang dalam balutan jaket musim dingin. Ia menghentikan ciumannya.

"Buka jaketmu, sayang."

Haise yang baru akan protes karena ciumannya berakhir segera bereaksi membuka jaket dan syalnya yang mengganggu. Sementara Arima berusaha mengangkat lengan kursi sehingga tidak menghalangi mereka.

"B, Buka jaketmu juga, Arima-san." Haise terdengar ragu saat menyuarakan kehendaknya, ia sempat mendengar Arima tertawa sebelum kedua tangan pria itu menangkup pipinya.

"Cukup dengan kesopanannya. Aku tidak sedang bertugas dalam misi. Kau bisa memanggilku Kishou." Arima mendaratkan ciuman singkat ke bibir mungil itu.

Detektif Special Class itu melepaskan kedua tangannya pada wajah Haise dan melakukan hal yang sama pada jaket musim dingin dan syal miliknya. Kali ini Haise menarik tubuhnya tanpa peringatan. Haise meraba wajah pria berambut putih itu hingga menemukan bibir yang dicarinya, ia segera mencium bibir tipis itu tanpa ragu, salah satu tangannya membuka seluruh kancing kemeja yang dipakainya kemudian memandu tangan kekar Arima ke dada telanjangnya. Haise mengabaikan dinginnya suhu di kabin pesawat. Ia ingin tangan kokoh itu segera memporak porandakan dirinya dengan kenikmatan.

Arima bisa mendengar lenguhan Haise yang tertahan ciumannya sendiri ketika dadanya bersinggungan dengan tangan kokoh miliknya. Tanpa dipandu pun Arima sudah terlatih untuk membawanya terbang ke nirwana. Jari-jarinya segera menguasai puting dadanya yang sudah ranum. Dengan perlahan pria berambut putih itu menggesekkan jemarinya pada permukaan puting yang halus itu. Lenguhan Haise segera berubah menjadi erangan dan Arima segera menghentikan ciumannya.

"Haise, pelankan suaramu." Bisiknya diwajah pemuda itu, iris hitamnya bisa melihat kedua mata kelabu yang kecewa karena ciumannya kembali berakhir. "Kita tidak ingin orang memergoki kita berbuat tidak senonoh bukan?" Kedua tangannya meraih kepala Haise dan mengusap rambutnya.

Haise menggeleng, tentu saja ia tidak mau orang lain memergoki ia sedang dicumbu, kejadian itu akan berakibat buruk pada nama baiknya dan Arima. "Maafkan aku."

"Ssh, bantu aku mengakali posisimu terlebih dahulu. Buka sabuk pengamanmu."

Haise dengan patuh segera membuka sabuk pengamannya, sementara Arima membuka lengan kursi yang lain. Mereka berdua menguasai tiga kursi sekaligus, mereka benar-benar sangat beruntung karena barisan bangku mereka kosong.

"Now, Haise." Bisik Arima mencari wajah pemuda setengah ghoul itu, "Baringkan tubuhmu dan tekuk lututmu."

Haise menyingkirkan seatbeltnya, kemudian membaringkan tubuh seadanya dengan kedua lutut tertekuk. Ia memenuhi dua kursi sekaligus dengan tubuhnya, sementara Arima harus mundur ke kursi ketiga. Ia menyampirkan kedua selimut pada tubuh Haise. Ia mengkomandonya lagi dengan suara rendah. "Tahan suaramu, Haise."

Tubuh atasnya segera menghilang ke balik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Haise. Ia menyesuaikan tubuhnya dengan bentangan paha Haise yang seadanya, kedua tangannya segera membuka kancing celana denim Haise.

Haise sudah mengetahui apa yang akan dilakukan Arima selanjutnya, ia mengangkat punggungnya sedikit hingga pria berambut putih itu bisa menurunkan celananya. Ia membawa tangan kirinya ke mulutnya dan menggigit jari-jarinya. Pemuda berambut hitam putih itu segera mempersiapkan diri menikmati keintiman yang disuguhkan Detektif Special Class itu padanya.

Arima menciumi kulit perut Haise terlebih dahulu sebelum menurunkan celana dalam yang dipakainya, ciumannya segera turun ketika celana dalam malang itu membebaskan apa yang mulutnya cari. Arima segera melahap bagian intimnya yang tengah ranum itu tanpa peringatan. Mulutnya menghantarkan kehangatan ke bagian vital yang kedinginan itu.

Haise menahan napasnya ketika Arima mendaratkan mulutnya ke kemaluannya. Kehangatan intim langsung menyeruak ke seluruh tubuhnya, Haise terpaksa harus membatasi gerakan pinggulnya agar kepala Arima tidak terjepit.

Arima mempergunakan lidahnya untuk menggoda libido kekasihnya yang sensitif ini. Lidahnya tanpa jijik meluncur menelusuri volume bagian intim itu, hidungnya dipenuhi dengan bau keringat yang sarat kesensualitasan. Ia menjilat titik sensitif itu berkali-kali hingga pinggul Haise terangkat memohon lebih.

"Mmppf." Haise berusaha meredam desahan dengan tangannya sendiri, matanya berkunang-kunang di kegelapan. Sengatan sensual khas hubungan intim menyelimuti pikirannya, seluruh inderanya menjadi lebih sensitif. Kedua buah dadanya rindu sentuhan dan belaian. Magnet kenikmatan di dadanya itu cemburu akan tindakan Arima terhadap bagian sensitif di selangkangannya. Sayangnya ia tidak dapat berbuat banyak, bisa saja ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membelai buah dada yang tengah excited ini namun ia tidak yakin bisa menahan suaranya. Haise tentu tidak ingin merusak ketenangan di kabin karena ulah tak senonoh mereka. Jadilah ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak membuai kedua putingnya sendiri.

Detektif Special Class itu masih sibuk membaluri mulutnya dengan rasa yang menyebar di sekitar bagian reproduksi tersebut. Lidahnya dengan lihai membuai anggota tubuh yang sensitif itu hingga kesejatiannya mengacung saking bergairahnya. Haise mengangkat pinggulnya lagi, ia tidak pernah bosan menggoda bagian tubuh Haise yang paling sensitif itu meski ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Ia paling suka membelai bagian ini karena pada titik inilah Haise akan melenguh sejadi-jadinya. Mulutnya melahap bagian yang sudah kemerahan itu lagi, lidahnya seperti biasa menutup jalur keluar cairan spermanya supaya Haise menggila dan memanggil namanya dengan liar sebelum klimaks. Ia sudah ingin telanjang saja dan menerkam seluruh tubuh Haise, namun dengungan mesin turbin pesawat menamparnya ke kenyataan bahwa ia tengah berada ditempat publik sekarang. Ia mengabaikan pemikiran liarnya dan terus menggunakan otot mulutnya untuk menstimulasi libido pemuda berambut hitam putih ini.

"Hmph!" Haise menggigit jarinya lagi saat ia merasakan lidah Detektif itu menutup jalur keluarnya. Arima benar-benar dapat menebak kapan dirinya akan klimaks, ia berharap Arima tidak menggodanya lebih dari ini karena ia yakin tidak dapat meredam desahannya lebih dari ini. Libidonya kembali tersetrum sensasi nikmat yang selalu ia nanti-nanti dari pria berambut putih ini. Aliran gairah seksual bermuara diperutnya, volume cairan berwarna putih itu sudah menggelitik bagian intimnya, mereka mendesak dibukakan jalur keluar, namun lidah nakal sang Detektif tidak bergeming, ia malah mengirimkan kedua jarinya untuk membelah lubang perawannya yang sempit karena bentangan paha yang seadanya.

Haise bisa merasakan dua jari nakal itu mendesak masuk, pinggulnya makin terangkat, gigitannya pindah ke lengannya hingga lengan itu terluka. Ia terus berdoa agar desahannya tidak bocor. Kedua jari itu dalam perjalanan menuju bagian yang dapat membuatnya meneriakkan nama sang Detektif Special Class.

Arima menyesap beberapa cairan sensual yang sedikit bocor itu tanpa ragu, meskipun sudah berkali-kali merasakannya ia tetap merindukan bau dan rasa getir yang menguar di seluruh selangkangannya. Jemarinya sudah beradaptasi dengan lingkaran sempit yang menghimpit pergerakannya, tanpa ampun ia terus membelah lubang anus itu hingga sampai ke prostatnya.

Haise merasakan kedua jari Arima menyentil sweet spotnya. Sensasi geli yang menampar kewarasannya sukses membelalakkan kedua matanya. Giginya semakin dalam menancap ke kulit lengannya hingga memercikkan aliran darah. Pinggulnya melenguh sempurna ketika kedua bagian intim paling sensitifnya diterjang kenikmatan yang bertubi-tubi.

Arima terpaksa menelan seluruh semen yang menyembur keluar karena tidak ingin celana dan selimut mereka basah karena cairan tersebut, ia menikmati derasnya semen yang mengalir itu hingga seluruh cairannya menghilang ke tenggorokannya. Pria berambut putih itu masih menekankan kedua jarinya pada sweet spot Haise hingga cairan seks itu berhenti mengalir, jarinya menekan bagian yang hangat dan kenyal itu sebelum ia menarik seluruh jarinya keluar.

Dinginnya ruangan yang sempat terabaikan mulai kembali menyergapnya, Arima segera memakaikan celana Haise lagi agar bagian intim itu tidak masuk angin, ia kembali ke posisi duduknya dan merapikan rambut putihnya, matanya dapat menangkap hembusan napas Haise yang masih memburu akibat gairah yang baru saja dikeluarkannya. Arima menangkup wajah Haise dengan kedua tangannya lagi, ia mengusap kedua pipi Haise dengan lembut, seolah ingin menghapus kegundahan dari wajahnya.

"Haise." Ia memanggil nama pemuda itu dengan lembut. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia mengusap kedua kelopak mata pemuda setengah ghoul itu.

Haise mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sebelum menjawab, "That was great, Kishou." Ia masih mengatur napasnya. "I love you."

Arima tersenyum ke bibir Haise ketika pemuda itu memanggilnya dengan nama pertamanya. Ia mencium kening Haise dengan penuh penjiwaan berkali-kali sebelum akhirnya menyampirkan salah satu selimut ke tubuhnya, Arima berbisik ditelinganya sambil membantunya mengaitkan kembali kancing kemejanya. "Tidurlah, nak." Kemudian ia mencium bibirnya singkat. "Terima kasih atas waktumu."

Sebelum sang Detektif itu menjauh, Haise sudah terlebih dahulu menggamit bibirnya. Gerakan Haise yang tiba-tiba membuat Arima terenyak. Ia terkejut melihat perubahan mood teman tidurnya ini, malam ini Haise terlihat begitu jinak dan penurut berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya. Ia jadi berpikir mungkin ia harus lebih lembut terhadapnya agar Haise bisa se-menggemaskan ini.

Kedua iris kelabunya yang innocent dan manja memenuhi penglihatannya. Selama sesaat, sepersekian detik, Arima benar-benar mengabaikan fakta bahwa Haise adalah seorang ghoul. Ia membelai helaian rambut hitam putih Haise dan membawa tubuh pemuda itu ke dekapannya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama bagi Haise untuk terjatuh ke alam mimpi. Foreplay trick yang diberikan Arima benar-benar menguras seluruh tenaganya, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Haise ditemani oleh Dewa Kematian hingga ke alam tidurnya.

-Tamat-

Aahhh, ngebut ngebut ngebut.

Gara-gara liat positive reviews dari dan favorite dari kalian-kalian semua author jadi punya semangat diantara kesibukan untuk menelurkan sebuah fic baru. Jujur fic ini benar-benar aku terinspirasi dari pengalaman terbang pertama author ke Frankfurt. Tanpa ehem2 tentunya,hehehe.

Author baru saja dapet ide lagi ngliat bath tub dirumah baru author, so the next story would be... *mupeng*

Ucapan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat kalian reviewers ku yang terhormat.

Semoga yang liat fic ini bisa ikut terbang ke Frankfurt barengan Haise dan Arima. Amiiinnn^^


End file.
